A ceramic honeycomb structure with numerous through-holes is produced by molding a green honeycomb molded body containing ceramic starting material powder and a solvent, and drying and firing it. Patent Literature 1 below discloses a method using microwaves and heated air, as a method of drying a green honeycomb molded body.